Live to Olympus
by rightactions
Summary: After finishing off some bad guys Percy and Jason have an intimate moment. Brought to you live by Hephaestus TV.


A/N: Hello friends! This is my very first fanfiction story (ever) so please be nice? I would love constructive criticism though that

would be truly amazing. Disclaimer: I don't own anything ever. Not Percy or Jason or anything related to Percy Jackon and the

Heroes of Olympus. (thank God for that too.)

* * *

"You are so stupid, Jackson," Jason murmured right before pressing his lips against Percy's. The kiss was a lot tenderer than he'd intended. His lips were slow and searching, but they stilled when he realized that Percy had not moved at all. Dread flooded him and his cheeks flamed with mortification.

"Oh, my gods, I'm so sorry- I didn't- I thought that you" his words were choppy and stumbled across each other as he desperately tried to fix the situation. Percy's sea green eyes were wide with a look of blank surprise. Jason wasn't sure what it meant, which was worrying enough. Percy had always been so easy to read, his emotions always written across his sharp features. But right it was just- blank. The silence dragged on and on and Jason started silently begging for Zeus to smite him._ Please, Dad. Please, answer this time. Fuck. Okay. Hades? Hello? Can you please crack the earth and, like, swallow me up? _Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance and he knew that his dad had heard his prayer and that it was most definitely not going to be answered. Wait, if his dad had heard his prayer and replied that meant he'd been paying attention. Zeus didn't pay attention. Ever. He had asked for help in life or death quests and not gotten an answer. His eyes flicked up and quickly surveyed the room. A blinking red light caught his attention and his situation became rapidly clearer. The Gods had seen it all. Jason cursed Hephaestus to the deepest, darkest corner of tartarus when he noticed movement in Percy's face.

"Hephaestus?" he asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jason realized he'd spoken out loud and flushed an even darker red. Percy's expression changed from confused to downright furious in less time than Jason had seen him down a pizza (which for the record was faster than humanly possible.)

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled as he looked around the room. Jason gulped and tried to keep his expression neutral. He had toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed a Titan with his bare hands but none of that seemed to compare to the look of fury on Percy's face.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I honestly thought that," his apology was interrupted by Percy's scoff. The sea met the sky as Percy turned his gaze towards Jason. His eyes were soft like the sea on a cool summer day with soft waves lapping at the shore. A soft smile pulled at his lips.

"Not you," he whispered.

"I'm talking to you," he said loudly as he turned and glared at the blinking red light.

"How many suicidal quests do I need to go on for you guys to leave me alone? I'm pretty sure I have done all of you a favor. I saved the world for gods' sake. No, actually, scratch that. Not for your sake. Since none of you seem to appreciate it," he sighed angrily.

"I feel like I should at least get fifty percent of all the profit, Hephaestus." Jason was not really listening to Percy's angry mutterings that had something to do with privacy and copyrighting his own name. Percy's "not you" kept replaying in his head. The way Percy's eyes had softened when they met his. The way that his whispered "not you" had sounded so strangely fond. It was all stuck on repeat like a bad pop song on the radio. Percy became quiet when he saw the confused expression on Jason's face.

"Uh, dude. Are you okay? It looks like you're going to pull a muscle just by thinking too hard." Percy's joke held none of it usual casualness in fact he sounded a little bit nervous. Jason laughed a deep thundering laugh and closed his eyes for a second reveling in Percy's restlessness. Percy was nervous. He, Jason Grace, had made Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus nervous. It was brilliant, really, that the two most powerful demigods in the world could face suicide quests with so much gusto but a simple kiss had them both running for the hills. Well, not literally. If he really tried Jason had the sneaking suspicion that Percy wouldn't let him get too far.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he walked away huffing out his irritation. He looked back towards Jason's unmoving form and frowned again. He reached for Jason's hand and grabbed without a word. Percy pulled him toward the edge of the room. Jason was enjoying the feeling of Percy's skin on his own. He liked the way Percy's hands were so much warmer than Jason's own. He had always had unbelievably cold hands. Piper had even voiced her discomfort more than once. Percy, however, did not seem to mind at all. What Jason couldn't see was that not only did Percy not mind he was enjoying this too. He kept dragging Jason until he found a rather nice cranny that was perfect for avoiding any incriminating camera angles.

"Did you mean that?" Percy whispered. Jason was puzzled. Mean what? He realized he'd forgotten to speak out loud and said in a clear voice,

"Mean what?" Percy rolled his eyes and looked briefly at Jason's lips.

"Mean this," he replied as his lips met Jason's. This time the kiss wasn't rushed. They had time to explore each other. What had started as a chaste kiss was quickly turning into the opposite. Jason's head tilted back as he opened his mouth for easier access to whatever Percy had in mind. Jason's hand slipped up Percy's back grasped for all they were worth. Percy unlatched himself from Jason's mouth only to nip little kisses down his jaw stopping at his neck. Jason felt Percy's mouth go to work making sucking noises that made a blush crawl up to his cheeks. It all felt so impossibly good. Jason started squirming in Percy's arms creating a delicious friction between them. Friction that was doing very, very bad things to Percy's brainwaves turning all of the thoughts he had about the situation turn into an incoherent mess. He kissed back up his jaw desperate to get more contact with Jason's lips.

Percy smiled when he felt a tiny scar on the corner of Jason's lips. He felt a rush of warmth shoot through his body imagining a small Jason biting a stapler. The thought of a little Jason helped Percy focus on what was happening. The heat of the moment left his limbs slowly and he placed a small kiss on Jason's scar. He had failed to notice that Jason continued to squirm under his touch. Squirming really was the wrong term for it. Torture, seemed more appropriate. Jason rotated his hips slowly against Percy stopping any attempt at ending the embrace cold. He reclaimed Percy's lips in a bruising kiss. He slowed down and bit Percy's lower lip hesitantly to gauge his reaction. Percy let out a throaty moan that did all kinds of wrong to Jason's whole state of being. All they needed was more, much more. They were pressed up against each other in what looked like an attempt of fusing their bodies together. When, suddenly lightning struck the floor right outside their cranny. The roof of the building was destroyed and an angry stormed raged in.

Jason sighed loudly and said, "I guess that means we have to go." Percy slumped against the wall and shrugged. He was used to the Gods ruining every possible moment of happiness that came his way, but that didn't he had to like it. They made their way out to the room again that was now home to a flustered thunderstorm. Percy's annoyance only grew upon the discovery that his never-get-wet abilities didn't really extend to Zeus' storms.

He sighed to keep in control of his temper that seemed to grow shorter every time the God's interfered with his personal life and made a grab for Jason's hand again. Jason grabbed back and squeezed his hand. A feeling of giddiness flooded his body and reached his brilliant smile. Percy glanced at him and returned his smile with a crooked one of his own. Hand in hand Percy and Jason rushed out of the room to hopefully finish what they'd started in a more private setting.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Did anybody even read this? If you did thank you so much! & please leave a review or a comment. (wow that seems a lot shorter on than it did in my word document hm.)


End file.
